


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression BBH is Sick

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [2]
Category: Badboyhalo, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, CG! Dream, CG! Sapnap, Fluff, Ill BBH, Little BBH, Little GeorgeNotFound, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, little skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: This was another request I had from someone called Toast!“This was so cute! As a request could I ask for somewhat of the same setting but with little bad? He's just so emotional and spooked easily I feel he fits the role pretty well! Nothing specific, you can do whatever you want but maybe a bit of angst thrown in lol?”I hope this is what you wanted! :DIf anyone has any requests please feel free to comment here or message me on Instagram: i_am_abbyy_
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression BBH is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> CG's: Sapnap and Dream  
> Little's: Skeppy, George and BadBoyHalo
> 
> Skeppy: 4  
> George: 4  
> BadBoyHalo: 2

It was a Wednesday morning and Bad woke up much later than he would usually, he turned onto his side to grab his phone and it was 10:23am which was late for him. His head felt stuffy and his muscles were aching quite badly, he shouted for any one of his partners to come to him and just as he was about to Dream walked in. 

“Hey Bad, you ok? You look a little pale” Bad shook his head in response, he dropped his phone and lost his grip. Whenever he was ill, he would regress quite young, his 4 partners were aware of this. Sapnap and Dream were his caregivers and George and Skeppy were fellow littles who were currently downstairs playing with Sapnap. 

Bad’s head dropped into Dream’s lap and he started to cry as he regressed, “Ok bud you’re not well at all are you? How old are you feeling right now?” Bad held up 2 fingers unable to speak through his sobs. “Oh so we have a little bubba on our hands don’t we?” Dream whispered receiving a nod from the boy. 

Dream lay Bad back onto the bed and fetched something much comfier than the lounge pants and tank top he was wearing at that moment. He planted a kiss on his little’s head and changed him into a red and black short sleeved bodysuit with shorts that was covered in little horns, the little sighed in relief feeling the cooler air upon him. 

He grabbed his sheep stuffy from next to him and held it close to his chest as Dream placed a pacifier in his mouth. He lifted the small boy into his arms and took him to the lounge where Sapnap was sat on the huge rocking chair on his phone, George and Skeppy were outside on the playset giggling and having fun. 

“He’s not well at all Sap, can you hold him whilst I go get him some water and the thermometer please?” 

“Yeah of course I can, come here baby boy” Sapnap placed his phone down on the table next to him and took Bad into his embrace, he placed a pillow under Bad’s head and pulled a blanket over him rocking him and drawing circles on his back trying to soothe him.

Dream re-entered with a sippy cup of water and a thermometer, “Bad can you look here for a minute bub?” He requested, Bad shook his head and nuzzled further into Sapnap’s chest. “Come on baby look at daddy for me” Sapnap whispered, Bad lifted his head to look at Dream instantly trying to hide when he saw the thermometer. 

“ah ah ah, Bad baby look at daddy” Sapnap moved the little’s head up and held it so he couldn’t move. Dream attempted to put the thermometer in his mouth but couldn’t gain entry, the little started kicking and screaming trying to move, “NO I NO WAN IT” he cried out which broke both of the care giver’s hearts. 

George and Skeppy heard the commotion from outside and ran in seeing Sapnap and Dream struggling with Bad, they ran over to the little who stopped squirming when he saw them. “Gogy Skep! Heyooo!” Bad was excited to see them as were they. “Daddy, dada what are you doing to Bad?” George questioned Skeppy humming in agreement.

“He’s not very well at the moment and he’s not letting dada and I help him get better.” Dream responded sounding frustrated and tired. 

“You can have a muffin when you’re better if you do it Bad!” Skeppy suggested which made the ill little’s eyes widen, Dream and Sapnap were surprised that their little had come up with this somewhat genius bribe. Bad opened his mouth without argument and let Dream do his temperature, the thermometer read 102.3 making both of the caregiver’s jaws drop. 

“Oh my goodness he is boiling” They exclaimed in unison

“Ok ok it’s ok” Dream repeated to himself walking to the kitchen to grab a wet towel and medicine. “Boys can you go back outside for a bit whilst we sort Bad out?” The littles didn’t bother to respond and ran back outside to play. 

Dream removed the blanket from Bad to cool him off and unbuttoned the top of his jumpsuit, he took him from Sapnap and lay him on the sofa propping his head up with a pillow. He placed the wet towel on his forehead trying to cool him down, his hands were shaking as he tried to undo the cap on the medicine, “Here let me do it Dream, go fetch him some yoghurt and a spoon please.”

Sapnap took the medicine and syringe from Dream and pulled some of the liquid medicine from the bottle, it was strawberry flavoured, and the boys loved it when they were ill and small, so he didn’t have any problems with getting the boy to swallow 2 of the doses. “You need to drink” Sapnap said coaxing the bottle to Bad’s lips, he immediately began suckling on the bottle drinking the water. 

Dream returned holding a bowl of blueberry yoghurt (which was Bad’s favourite) and a spoon, “Darling can you have some of this for me please?” He scooped some up on the spoon and fed it to the boy. As he was so small, he made a little bit of a mess around his mouth and on the sofa, but that didn’t bother Dream or Sapnap because they understood.

They wiped his mouth off with a cloth and picked him back up taking him to the bathroom, they decided to run a coldish bath to cool him off. This calmed Bad’s fever down enough for him to be comfortable for a while, he played with his rubber ducks that had been a gift from Skeppy whilst Sapnap washed him. Dream fetched a towel and a thin plain black short sleeved and short legged jumpsuit hoping it would help the boy feel much better.

When they decided he was cool enough they lifted him out to dry him, applying lotion and baby powder to him and then then the jumpsuit. “Much better! Look how cute our baby boy is!” Dream said in a joyous tone.

“I think you need to go back to bed bubs, you need to rest” Sapnap looked at his little who was already falling asleep on the changing mat. “Mhm I wan go bed now with daddy” Dream took the little into his lap and stood up, Bad’s arms were now lulled around the taller man’s neck with his legs wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m going to go watch the boys again now; you take him to bed and cuddle up with him until he falls asleep” Dream nodded as Sapnap stood up and walked downstairs. He carried the little into his room and put him on the bed, he got in beside him and turned Bad to face him.

The little shuffled in close and put his head on Dream’s chest, “I love you so much baby boy” he whispered whilst stroking the boy’s hair and rubbing his hand on his back. Bad attempted to suck his thumb indicating he wanted his pacifier, so Dream reached above him to grab a spare one from the shelf. “Here you go bud” he said placing it into the boy’s mouth.

Minutes later a light snoring was coming from the little and Dream felt accomplished, he’d gotten his baby boy to sleep without a huge fuss. He moved slowly and headed back downstairs to see his other 2 littles and Sapnap who were covered head to toe in mud. “Oh my-” He burst out laughing at the sight as did the other 3. 

“He’s asleep now boys…” Dream whispered, “TIME TO PLAY MUD WARS!” he then exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
